cazadores de oscuridad
by adeliaduquennezz
Summary: les sugiero que la lean para que ustedes decidan si les gusta o no...
1. PROLOGO

"CAZADORES DE OSCURIDAD"

(PROLOGO)

hace muchos años se contaba una leyenda cerca de unos guerreros que protejian ala humanidad de todo tipo de oscuridad,ellos eran llamados como los cazadores de oscuridad grandes guerreros dispuestos a proteger a la humanidad de todo lo que fuera un peligro que proviniera de las profundidades de la oscuridad,cazan de todo tipo de seres como, hombres o mujeres lobos que eran muy hermosos,pero al llegar la luna llena se convertian en grandes lobos como la estatura de una persona adulta o incluso mas grandes, se alimentaban de carne humana o de animal,los vampiros,seres hermosos fuera hombre o mujer eran increiblemente hermosos seducian a los hombres o mujeres que fueran humanos y los torturaban vilmente antes de matarlos ellos despues de haber torturado a sus presas ya hasta que no se movieran y empezaban agonisar del terrible dolor es cuando les daban el toque final bebiendoles la sangre hasta matarlos ,las hadas eran seres muy hermosos al igual que los angeles incluso los demonios,ellas atraian a los humanos con sus cantos o musica que les salia de una harpa o flauta y les cumplian sus desesos pero ya que selos cumplian les decian que tenian que pagar un precio el cual era muy caro,las personas a las que le decian no les importaba y les decian que cualquier cosa que les pidieran se las darian sin protestar ya que ellas los habian alludado,el pago era dejarse embriagar de sus hermosos cantos y de su musica,hasta que jamas los dejaran de escuchar o bailar hasta que eso provocara la muerte ya que con sus cantos y su musica y baile causa la muerte a cualquiera aun sin importar que fueran hermosos,ya que lo que las hadas hacian eran asorberles la fuerza vital dejando al humano sin vida como un cadaver podriendose incluso sin necesidad de hacer eso al igual que los vampiros ellas mostrabas sus verdaderos rostros seres horrendos con grandes colmilos mataban y degollaban para beber la fuerza vital de los que no les querian pagar o incluso los que no se dejaban engañar por ellos y tambien los que no creian en su existencia ,es decir escuchar sus infernales cantos y su musica para matarlos lentamente ,hadas hermosas pero seres de gran oscuridad,los brujos y brujas seres de gran poder y hermosura que igualaba ala de los vampiros y hadas y hasta de los hombres lobos y incluso demonios y angeles,ellos les decian a los humanos que les consederian cualquier peticion o deseo que ellos quisieran cualquier cosa real o fantacia que quisieran,al llegar el momento de la promesa ellos les decian que tenian que cumplir (la promesa sagrada con ellos),los que estaban de acuerdo lo hacian,la promesa consistia en que se bebieran un brebaje que contenia algo totalmente negro y ellos se lo tomaban mientras lo hacian los espiritus malignos se alimentaban de la ecencia de las personas que en ese momento se toman el brebaje que les habian dado que en realidad era una maldicion para arrebatarles la fuerza vital,cuando ellos no querian cumplir la promesa sagrada como ellos lo llamaban ellos se convertian en seres horribles y les sacaban el corazon con un hechiso que era muy letal y horrible,el corazon significaba la condenacion y traicion de esa persona ya que para los brujos y brujas ellos eran traidores poreso les arrancaba el corazon,por ultimo existian las peores criaturas de todos los seres de oscuridad los demonios seres que eran dignos de ser hijos de la oscuridad,seres peligrosos y de horrible maldad,eran hermosos pero tambien eran muy crueles,ellos les decian a los humanos que para ellos y los demas hijos de la oscuridad,(eran mejor conocidos como mortales),hay otros que son llamados angeles mestizos o demonios mestisos los demonios o angeles mestisos eran muy bellos ya que ellos eran la decendencia de demonios y angeles,asi como eran hermosos asi tambien eran muy pervesos,los cazadores de oscuridad eran muy poderosos ya que ellos eran hijos de angeles,la razon de su aparacion fue que un angel hiso un juramento con un humano diciendole que el le hiba dar poder a cambio de que el lo alludara acombatir a todos los demonios que existian en el mundo,el hombre acepto ya que el no le gustaba la existencia de los demonios poreso acepto,y asi se convirtio en un cazador de oscuridad y asi siguio su decendencia por siempre convatiendo a los seres demoniacos del mundo,por varios años se logro esa paz pero realmente la oscuridad se fue o sigue ahi escondida y esperando el momento indicado para atacar,sigueme en esa historia vivamos un historia oscura,


	2. CAPITULO 1

1)EL COMIENZO DE LOS NUEVOS CAZADORES DE OSCURIDAD

desde generacion en generacion muchas familias de cazadores de oscuridad han convatido con las fuerzas del mal y del infierno mismo,durante siglos estos guerreros han protegido ala humanidad de todo mal y de toda desgracia que amenase con destruir al mundo entero lo suficientes fuertes para proteger ala humanidad del mal y de restablecer el balance del mundo,la leyenda cuenta de unas familias de cazadores de oscuridad que fueron muy pero muy poderosas,una de ella era herondel,wayland,lightwood,grimm,verlac y la mas poderosas de todas la familia salvatore,las seis familias han sido una leyenda y un ejemplo de valor y poder por que siempre demostraba que era la mas poderosa de todas y por que siempre daba su vida por proteger alos que amaban,las familias eran compuestas por vicent herondel,arthur wayland,luis alexander ligthwood,albert grimm,sergio verlac,y por ultimo stefan saruel salvatore,ellos eran grandes guerreros,por lo que su dencendencias lo hiban hacer mas,una guerra entre demonios y cazadores de oscuridad se libero llevandose a muchas vidas inclullendo a los mas poderosos de todos ala seis familias,pero antes de que el antiguo demonio mas poderoso de todos acabara con toda la region de exosrcistas,las seis familias mas poderosos de todas acabara muerta,se unieron y hicieron una maldicon de destrucion y de encierro para que el demonio jamas existiera o se recuperara de la maldicion,se logro pero el hechiso consistia en dar sus vidas y asi poder destruri al demonio,desde ese dia las seis familias se convirtieron en leyenda,y no una simple leyenda si no una realidad y por siempre un hermoso recuerdo,la generacion de las seis familias siguio en pie convatiendo a todos los demonios del inframundo,dando el momento de la nueva generacion de las seis familias las unicas que quedan en el mundo para proteger ala humanidad de los demonios y de la oscuridad,"los unicos cazadores de oscuridad",continuara...


	3. CAPITULO 2

2)EL RENACER DE UNA NUEVA GENERACION.

ya habia pasado muchisimos años desde que termino la guerra mas tenebrosa que hubo entre demonios y cazadores de oscuridad una batalla que consumio por completo la tierra y sobretodo a los clanes de cazadores de oscuridad,entre ellos las mas poderosas familias que habian existido entre los clanes de cazadores de oscuridad,hasta hoy ya que una nueva generacion de cazadores a renacido entre las cenisas de sus antepasados los cuales se han convertido en leyenda para sus decendientes ya que les han enseñado una gran leccion la cual les demuestra que puede mas el amor y la bondad hacia la familia y hacia uno mismo o hacia una persona que amemos o incluso que nos ame que todos los malos y egoistas sentimientos del mundo oscuro y de las personas de mal corazon que viven haciendo daño a los demas pero tambien asi mismos,esa historia me la habia contado mi madrina cuando tenia tres años mi madrina es una cazadora de oscuridad su nombre es maryse lingwood,ese es su apellido de casada y de soltera era wayland,tiene tres hijos ,dos hombres y una mujer,el mayor se llama alexander y la mujer que es la mediana se llama isabella y por ultimo el mas pequeño viene siendo maximiliano el cual le decimos max de cariño,su esposo que es otro cazador de oscuridad como ella se llama robert lighwood,ellos dos se casaron muy jovenes ala edad maxima de 14 a 15 años esa es la edad exacta para contraer matrimonio la ley de la comunidad protectora de los cazadores de demonios es decir el "misterio protegido" que viene siendo el gobierno misterioso ya que todo lo que viene de el es un gran misterio al igual que su nombre lo dice es un misterio protegido,la ley consiste en que los cazadores cuando tienen 14 o 15 años deben de casarse ya que tosos mueren a edad temprana por lo que viene siendo ya que los cazadores de oscuridad como el mundo humano tambien tienen grandes enemigos los cuales no solo son de enemigos envidiosos o amargos y de mal corazon ,los humanos como los cazadores de sombras tambien tienen un enemigo unico y sin igual los demonios seres llenos de gran maldad y de crueldad,entre ellos no solo habitan,magos,brujas,hombres lobos o vampiros,o inlcuso seres mitologicos como las hadas,si no los mas peligrosos son los verdaderos hijos de la maldad son los demonios puros ellos si son los mas peligrosos de todos,lo que ellos mas odian al igual que los cazadores de sombras son ellos mismos, ya que los cazadores de oscuridad y los demonios de todo tipo tienen el mismo odio muto entre ellos amabos se odian,sus rivales para cada clan es el mismo,es decir,cazadores de oscuridad odian alos demonios y los demonios los odian a ellos los cazadores de oscuridad por que siempre los mandan devuelta ala oscuridad de donde salieron,por eso corren mas peligro los cazadores ya que los demonios siempre se desquitan con ellos,utilizan sus puntos mas vunerables que son su familia,sus amigos,y sobrestodo les encanta molestar alos seres humanos ya que saben que los cazadores viven para proteger ala humanidad de la lucha de contra el mal y tambien hacerles daño a ellos sobretodo mas a ellos,es una guerra que nunca va a terminar hasta el dia de la batalla final donde se desatara el bien y el mal en un lucha para salvar el mundo o destruirlo "yo naci de ella y ahora yo acabare con esa guerra"...,continuara...


	4. CAPITULO 3

3)LOS DECENDIENTES DE LAS SEIS FAMILIAS LEGENDARIAS.

una mujer hiba corriendo a toda prisa lucia muy desesperada voltiaba hacia atras para ver si alguien la seguia persiguiendo hasta que ya no le importaba y corria mas aprisa hasta que una espada afilada se dirjia hacia ella hasta acabar con su vida provocando que el cuerpo inerte de la mujer callera al suelo sucio se comenzara a manchar de sangre hasta el punto de cubrir todo el suelo se ensusiaba con su propia sangre y de ahi comenzaba lo peor,hasta que una joven se levanto rapidamente de entre la cama y las cobijas que la tenian enradada,la joven miro por todos lados lo unico que la ilimonaba era una lampara que tenia a su lado,la miro por un momento para despues levantarse de la cama,la joven era muy hermosa tenia un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda,era de color negro,sus ojos eran cafes amielados,y era de tes blanco palido,de estatura mediana,y tenia la edad de 14 años la chica se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul marino claro y una blusa sin mangas color negra botas planas de color negro como su blusa su cabello lacio suelto le daba un toque sencillo y hermoso,bajo por unas escaleras color marron,hasta llegar a una sala la cual al entrar habia un conjunto de sillones y de sillas color negro,las cuales eran magnificas,las miro por un momento como si buscara a alguien hasta que escucho una voz chillona y llena de felicidad,¡CLEAR! dijo esa voz,la cual no le dio tiempo de responder ya que esa persona la abrazo por detras hasta el punto de caerse,auhs dijo clear,hermanita linda ya te has despertado dijo la otra chica quien la habia abrazado,la cual estaba muy contenta mientras habrasaba a la clear,si isabella ya me he despertado,pero baja la voz ya que cas adesperatar a todo el mundo dijo la chica mientras hacia una sonrisa de medio lado y le ponia un brazo en la espalda ala otra chica,ah clear estoy muy emocionada,ya que vamos a ir a estrenar todos con mi papa,dijo muy emocinada mientras ponia las manos en su pecho en forma soñadora,clear la miro con una ceja levantada mientras hacia una sonrisa de medio lado,hay izzy nunca cambias dijo clear mientras finjia una cara de cansancio,la cual isabella hiso una mueca en forma de protesta,ahhh no seas asi lizzy,la cual se empezo a reir esta bien,y dime cuando nos vamos air todos,dijo clear,muy pronto querida dijo una voz tranquila y amable,las dos chicas voltiaron a ver a esa persona,la cual era una mujer muy hermosa,tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda de color negro ojos como los de su cabello,de tes blanca palida,tenia un vestido negro con zapatos negros,lisa ven cariño tu padre quiere que te prepares le dijo la mujer con tranquilidad,la cual acepto,la chica era muy hermosa como su madre, tenia el cabello hasta media espalda era de color negro,ojos negros como los de su madre,de tes palida era muy hermosa,tenia la misma edad que clear,ella era muy atractiva a ella le gustaba tener un poco descubierto su cuerpo,tenia puesto un vestido color violeta oscura pegado estaba descubierto de la parte de los hombros sin caer en la vulgaridad,su cabello estaba recojido en una coleta hacia arriba,tenia un moño un poco grande enfrente de su cabello era del mismo color de su vestido y unas zapatillas de color violeta como su vestido lo que simepre a ella se le distinguia era que ella le gustaba usar tacones de 15 centimetros,le encantaba tener todos tipo de ropa muy atractiva todos los acesorios y zapatos de tacon alto y de todos los colores en especial de color negro y violeta ya que esos eran sus colores preferidos,clear hija te estabamos esperando le dijo la mujer de manera amable,si madrina, bien hija nos esperan,dijo conduciendola hacia una gran sala,la cual era muy lujosa,tenia una gran sala de visitas de color negro y una mesa grande de color negro,al entrar vieron que estaban cuatro personas hablando entre ellas isabella quien platicaba con su padre y en otro lugar estaba un chico que platicaba seriamente con un niño de seis años,clear sonrio,su madrina se dio cuenta que miraba a sus dos hijos,ve lizzy yo tengo muchas cosas que platicar con tu padrino,dijo la mujer con una sonrisa,gracias madrina,dijo clear de manera tranquilia pero feliz,la chica se encamino hacia los dos chicos,al llegar,max ya te he dicho que no toques mis armas son muy peligrosas y sin embargo no obedeces,dijo el chico de manera seria pero tranquila,si como no como si tu hubieses entendido de no agarrar las armas cuando se te decia y eso que tenias la misma o mas edad que max e alec,dijo una voz burlona el cual al escuchar la voz de esa persona sonrio de manera feliz mientras movia la cabeza,mientras que max miraba ala persona con una sonrisa,clear dijo con alegria,la cual le dio una sonrisa alegre mientras lo saludaba con una mano,valla ya te levantastes temprano y ese milagro dijo el chico de manera burlona,la cual le dio un golpe en el brazo,el cual se quejo,aushs,me dolio,le dijo de manera quejumbrosa mientras se sobaba el brazo,callate te lo merecias le dijo de manera burlona,ah si le dijo de manera chocosa,mientras que la chica rodaba los ojos mientras sonreia,y max se reia el cual callo cuando vio una mirada asesina que le dirijia su hermano,ah ya alec no es para tanto dijo una voz burlona,el cual voltio y vio asu hermana isabella,la cual le sonria divertida por la escena que habia visto aveces su hermano era muy dramatico,pero aveces lo hacia para hacer que clear se molestara o lo consitiera,para que la dejara en paz o simplemente por que lo queria consetir y por que aveces se sentia culpable ya que aveces se le pasaba la mano ,era un chico muy mañoso,que siempre se salia con la sulla pero era una buena persona,que en realidad queria mucho asu familia y siempre protejia asus hermanos inclullendo a clear ya que apesar de que ella no era de su sangre el la queria como una hermana y vicebersa,sus padres eran sus padrinos de clear y sus padres de ella lo eran de el,cuando eran niños tenian apenas cinco años cuando claer llego asu casa,al verla la miro como una persona valiosa ya que en su mirada reflejaba seriedad,frialdad y aveces soledad, es verdad que un cazador de oscuridad deve de tener esos sentimientos pero eso no era muy normal ya que en una niña de apenas cinco años era mucho mas peso,poreso cuando su madre y su padre le dijieron que ellos la cuidarian ahora ya que eran sus padrinos y que sus padres habian muerto cuando ella apenas era una bebe y que las personas que la habian cuidado ahora se las entregaban ya que ellos dos les habian dicho que se las entegaran a un que fuera por unos dias,los cuales al principio se opusieron ya que ellos decian que se devian de quedar con ellos ya que ellos eran sus tios y que ellos sus padres de ella les habian dicho que si algo les llegaba ocurrir se hicieran cargo de ella,los cuales acepataron felices,pero tambien les habian dicho sus padres que ellos eran sus padrinos y que tenian todo el derecho de cuidarla ya que si no ellos no querian hacerse cargo de ella o si se quedaba sola si ya no tubiera familia entonces ellos se harian cargo de ella,aceptaron pero con la condicion de que les permitieran criarla y que ala edad que ellos qusieran se la entregarian pero sin que se la quedaran ya que ella si tenia una famila que la amaba,ya que ellos eran sus tios,sus padrinos algo tristes aceptaron ya que ellos querian criarla ahora que era un bebe, para que pudiera crecer con su primer hijo,el cual llamaron alexander lingtwood,la familia que se llevo a ala bebe,la familia grimm,sus tios eran adrian grimm,y creisy salvatore,la hermana menor de su padre de clear,el cual se llamaba dante eduarth raziel salvatore williams,desde ese dia todo fue diferente antes de morir sus padres de clear les dijieron que en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo entonces ellos que eran la unica familia de sangre que le quedaba asu hija y sus padrinos la cuidarian,los cuales aceptaron,los padres de alec y los tios de clear hiscieron un juramento utlizando su marcas de promesa pura inrropible que nunca jamas la dejarian sola y que siempre la cuidarian y amarian,desde ese entonces asi fue todo,los grimms criaron a clear junto su hijo mayor el cual era un bebe,el cual fue llamado nicolas grimm salvatore,ese es el comienzo de la historia de genevivie elizabeth clear salvatore ,los años pasaron y asi fue criada junto su primo nicolas el cual ella y su familia le llamban nic o nikki o nico,nicolas y clear formaron un vinculo lleno de cariño entre los dos,cuando tenian tres años ellos siempre se hiban al cuarto del otro cuando tenian miedo,en especial nicolas ya que era un niño muy temeroso ya que siempre temia que sus padres nunca volvieran de sus misiones,ellos siempre salian de noche hacer las misiones para cazar a los demonios pervesos que mataban ala luz de la noche poreso siempre era su miedo y siempre se hiba al cuarto de su prima la cual siempre ella le decia que no se preucupara y siempre lo abrasaba y lo invitaba dormir con ella,poreso siempre queria protejer asu prima de todo lo malo y poreso seria un grandioso cazador de oscuridad para logar protejerla a ella y asu familia de todo el mal que amenase con dañarlos,poreso al llegar ala edad prometidad los lighwood quien visiataban alos grimm para saber de su ahijada,les dijieron que ya era hora de llevarsela,los cuales no pusieron ninguna resistencia ya que lo habian prometido pero a creisy la hermana del padre de claer les sujirio que la niña en lugar de llevarsela con ellos para siempre,podia estar con ellos que eran sus tios o ellos que eran sus padrinos sin que hubiera problemas y ante todo sin que la niña estubiera triste o incomoda o simplemente sin que la privaran de su libertad,lo que en verdad contaba era que ella fuera realmente feliz los cuales aceptaron gustosos,ya ala edad de cinco años le dijieron que pasaria un tiempo con sus padrinos,al principio ella se puso triste por que pensaba que ya no la querian o que nunca jamas veria a primo pero despues cambio de parecer ya que esas ideas eran erroneas,el que no quiso fue nicolas ya que pensaba que jamas volveria aver a su prima,a su amiga a su hermana,pero marysa la madrina de clear le dijo que no se preucupara ya que el podia verla y sobretodo que otra vez la volveria a ver en su casa y que esperara ese dia,el cual lo dudo,pero vio que clera le sonreia y elevaba la mano hacia el corazon ,mormura unas palabras lo prometo,dijo de manera tranquila pero ala ves triste ya que eso podia ser cierto o tal ves no,abrazo asu parimo con mucho cariño para despues irse por unos años con los lighwood,al llegar ala casa de los lighwood la cual era una mansion enorme,al entrar un niño bajo corriendo por las escaleras,mama, papa donde estaban dijo de manera triste,por que me dejan solo,hay no estabas solo alec estabas acompañado por tu primo no seas dramatico cielo le dijo marysa de manera acusadora pero tierna,mientras que su padre lo miraba mientras soreia,tios veo que ya llegaron dijo una voz seria,hola jace todo bien,dijo marysa con cariño,mientras que su tio lo saludaba con la mano,el cual le correspondio el jesto,el niño miraba asus tios para despues ver a su primo,oye alec por que estabas quejando hasta aca arriba se olla tus quejas,eres un dramatico y escandaloso le dijo de manera seria pero ala ves burlona,ash no me digas asi idiota,dijo alec enojado,los niños empezaron a discutir,cuando una voz seria se escucho por la puerta principal,ya esta todo listo padrinos,dijo la voz,los cuales voltiaron,al igual que los dos niños que veian asombrados ala persona ala cual era una niña de la misma edad que ellos,los tres tenian cinco años,la niña era muy bonita tenia su cabello hasta los hombros ojos cafes amielados de tes palida,tenia un vestido morado con chaleco negro zapatos iguales que su chaleco,los niños la miraron en especial alec,jace la miraba seriamente,pasa cari...no pudo contiuar marysa ya que jace la interrupio,y tu quien eres,dijo de manera fria,la cual lo miro seria pero despues inespresiva,mi nombre no te importa,dijo friamente jace apreto los manos hasta formalos en forma de puños,alec lo miro soprendido pero imediatamente lo agarro de la mano para tranquilisarlo,jace controlate,mientras que marysa y robert miraban asu ahijada que miraba a jace de forma indiferente mientras que jace la miraba con frialdad y coraje,tu maldita... cuidado con lo que dices jace,intervino robert el tio de el y padrino de clear,tranquilisate y vete a tu cuarto,no estas consiete de lo haces asi que ve a tu cuarto jace dijo de manera amenasante,mientras que jace lo miraba con sequedad para despues mirar a clear de forma fria,para despues retirarse,clear lo miraba con indiferencia,para despues mirar asus padrinos quienes miraban donde jace habia estado,bueno hija disculpa a jace es un poco inrrespetuoso con los demas pero es un buen niño,dijo maryse de manera amable,bien vamos,te voy enseñar tu cuarto dijo marysa mientras dirjia a claer hacia arriba,asi que tu eres la ahijada de mis padres dijo alec de manera seria mientras se ponia en medio de la escalera la cual hiba subir su madre junto a clear,si dijo ella seria,alec apartate del camino le dijo su madre de manera seria,solo quiero saber quin eres tu le dijo alec de manera seria,alec te lo abvierto le dijo marysa de manera amenasante,pero alec o se movia hasta que marysa lo hiba agarrar de la mano para subirlo asu habitaccion y llamarle la atenccion,mi nombre es genevivie elizabeht claer grimm,aun que en realidad son una salvatore,mis padres murieron cuando era una bebe asi que mis tios se hacen cargo de mi y ahora tambien mis padrinos,dijo de manera tranquila,mucho gusto en con... no dijo nada mas ya que alec la abrazo con mucha fuerza,claer se soprendio mucho,al igual que sus padre ya que pensaban que alo mejor alec hiba actuar como su primo pero no fue asi,no te preucupes ya no vas estar sola,lizzy dijo de manera cariñosa y ala ves protectora,lo cual clear sonrio de manera calida para despues abrazarlo hundio su cara en sus hombros del niño,gracias por todo alec,dijo de manera amable ,hubo algo que alec lo dejo soprendido por completo pero despues la abarazo mas fuerte mientras sonreia sin que nadie se percatara nada ellos conpartian un secreto que jamas seria revelado y que solamente ellos podian sentir en esos instates,genevivie era llevada con muchas familiass para que conocieran ala otra integrante de los grimms y la ultima salvatore,su primo la habia visitado mucho,al principio alec y el se habian peliado ya que ambos querian como una hermana a claer,las familas entre ellas,eran las seis legendarias familias,los desendientes de esas seis familias,alec quien habia estado perdido en sus recuerdos volvio en si y vio que ya todos se estaban preparando para irse,voltio por todos lados y vio a clear su hermana nueva como el le habia dicho,la miro por unos intantes para despues sonreir,la cual se estaba poniendo unos cuchillos entre las botas que ahora tenian una barra de porta armas,la cual al sentir la mirada de alec voltio a verlo,que sucede alec todo bien le dijo de manera tranquila pero preucupada,no todo esta bien elli le dijo mientras sonreia,la cual le devolvio la sonrisa, bien ya es hora de irnos ,le dijo de manera burlona y le estendio la mano para dirjise hacia la puerta donde los esperaban,nunca cambias le dijo mientras movia la cabeza y hacia una sonrisa,mientras agarraba la mano de clear para conducirse hacia donde estaban los demas ´para irse asu entrenamiento que hiba hacer en otra parte del pais,hiba hacer en inglaterra,donde era un campo de entrenamiento para todos los cazadores de oscuridad,"el colegio del angel" asi se llamaba el colegio de entrenamiento que tenia inglaterra,se hiban ya ir cuando el timbre sono,marysa fue haber quien era,todos la estaban esperando mientras que clear se cruzaba los brazos al igual que alec mientras que platicaban,hasta que una voz fria y seria los interrupio,hola familia,dijo aquella voz que dejo soprendidos a todos pero felices aun que unos un poco inquietos,los cuales era isabella y alec,quienes miraron a clear quien miraba ala persona que habia entrado con frialdad y indiferencia,se voltio la cara hacia un lado mientras miraba un mueble de libros,hola jace dijeron ambos chicos,tanto isabella y alexander,el cual les correspondio con un abrazo asi fue saludando a todos,al llegar a clear,ni si quiera la miro hiso como si no estubiera al igual que ella,todos miraban alos chicos ya que sabian que ellos nunca se habian llevado bien es mas bien se odiaban,era un problama que venia desde que eran niños,y bien familia a que hora nos vamos dijo jace sin ninguna importancia,como dijo alec,mientras miraba de reojo a clear la cual ni si quiera ponia atencion o ala mejor si pero no le interesaba ya que para ella jace no existia no era importante en su vida,se puso asu lado mientras que clear agarraba un libro y lo empezaba a leer sin darle importancia lo que pasara asu alrededor,alec la miro y sonrio de manera tranquila,y le puso su mano en su pierna de manera de apollo ya que el sabia como acabiaria eso ya que jace era una persona muy molesta aveces y si fastidiaba a clear se arrepentiria el resto de su vida ya que ella nunca le haria ningun caso o simplemente le daria en donde mas le duele con su arma la peor y la mas letal de todas la indiferencia,al colegio del angel,dijo jace con tranquilidad,estaba bien hijo dijo marysa,vine por ustedes dijo jace de manera tranquila,esta bien vamonos,dijo robert,agarro un crusifico y lo dejo elevandose,llevanos a tu sagrado templo de entrenamiento ´padre mio dijo robert los cuales hicieron lo mismo y elevaron sus crusificos que eran de color blanco hacia enfrete,alec agarro la mano de isabella quien le sonrio mientras que clear sostenia su crucifico y pensaba en como hiba entrenar a ella no le soprendia ver los institutos ya que a ella sus tios los grimm la habian llevado por todos lados,pero la verdad no le dio importancia para despues desaparecer y ser llevados al "colegio del angel" el refugio y el colegio para los jovenes cazadores de oscuridad,continuara...


	5. CAPITULO 4

4)EL INSTITUTO DEL ANGEL,EL REFUGIO PARA LOS CAZADORES DE LA OSCURIDAD Y DE TODA LA HUMANIDAD.

al llagar al lugar prometido una puerta en forma de cruz libero a unas personas las cuales eran,claer y su familia, miraron el instituto,max que era apenas un niño de seis años miraraba emocionado como un pequeño cuando mira su dulce favorito,clear lo mirava divertida por que max fuera donde viera abria la boca y hacia jestos llenos de sopresa,le paso las maos por los hombros,bien max que te parese,le dijo con divercion,el niño la miro emocionado,magnifico es magnico clear,le dijo el niño de manera soñadora mientras le agarra su mano con una de sus manos,ven vamos a seguir viendo,le dijo con traquilidad pero con ternura,siguieron viendo el lugar,era enorme,clear miraba el lugar con traqnuilidad pero con deversion ya que max no dejaba de hacer espresiones de sopresa,yo tenia tu misma edad cuando vine a ver por prinera vez este instituto,le dijo clear con tranquilidad,enserio y como te paresio como te sentistes hermanita,le dijo el niño mientras la abrasaba con cariño,la cual rio de manera tierna,para agacharse y darle besos por toda la cara,feliz missi como tu lo estas ahora le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba el cual se dejo caer en su cuerpo de la chica,ya que le encantaba su cercania,aveces o le gustaba que nadien le dijiera missi,´pero a claer el solo hecho de que ella lo dijiera se sentia mas amado,ya que para el era otra hermana aparte de isabellla y de alexander,de hecho todos la querian mucho,tubo muchos problemas con su primo nicolas ya que sentia celos y algo de miedo como su hermano alxander cuando lo vio por prinera vez,de que talves ese chico que para el era un desconocido le robara el amor de su hermana adoptiva,pero se equivocaba ya que esa no era su intencion ya que el tambien habia dicho lo mismo de el y de su hermano,desde ese momento se hicieron amigos al igual que con otros chicos que pretendian hacerse amigos de su querida hermana,isabella era muy celosa con elizabeth ya que la queria como una hermana mas,poreso aveces tenia problemas con las otras familias,pero no le importaba ya que claer solamente tenia ojos para ella y su familia ,quisas para todos pero sabia que nunca los olvidaria o mas bien dicho la olvudaria lo mismo pasaba con max,despues de abrasarse siguieron viendo el intituto,claer aprovechaba para contarle historias max la veia impresionado y solamente le importaba lo que ella le dijiera,hasta que una voz fria la interrupio a ella y ala consetracion de max,valla veo que sigues contando tu tontas historias e genevivie le dijo la voz de forma fria,la chica ni se imuto,y siguio platicando con max como si esa persona no estubiera,lo cual ala persona que la habia insultado le entro unas ganas enormes de matarla con sus propias manos,ya le hiba a replicar cuando escucho una voz amable,hola lizzy,dijo aquella voz con amabilidad,la cual voltio a verla,hola señora herondell,le dijo con seriedad pero con alegria,la cual la abrazo,veo que has venido con tu familia,no es asi,le dijo mirando a max,el cual le sonrio de manera alegre la cual le sonrio de la misma manera,si señora,no me diagas señora,ya te he dicho que me digas tia celin le dijo finjiendo fastido,la cual sonrio mientras que la otra persona que la habia insultado el cual habia hecho como si ni existiera,rodo los ojos en forma de fastidio,la señora voltio averlo,y bien jace no vas a saludar a genevivie,le dijo con una sonrisa,el cual solamente le dijirijio una mirada inespresiva para despues mirar a genevivie la cual lo miro inespresiva y ala ves indiferente,hola genevivive,le dijo finjiendo estusiasmo para despues rodar los ojos molesto y aburrido la cual le correspondio el saludo pero con tranquilidad es mas con indiferencia,hola jace, ni siquiera lo miro el chico hiso lo mismo tenia los brazos crusados y miraba hacia otra parte,la señora celin era la madre de jace,solamente lo miro con seriedad y movio la cabeza,bien hija nos estan esperando,los cuales se fueron donde estaban todos esperandolos,bien todos estamos listos vallan a preparar sus cosas para entrenar mientras que yo voy a saludar ami hermana y ami cuñado dijo la señora herondell,marysa era la hermana mayor de celin la cual se llamaba cellina wayland,pero asi la llamaban de cariño,su esposo era shepen herondell el padre de jace,ambos eran muy hermosos,cellin tenia el cabello rubio era largo y quebado,de tes palida ojos azules,era muy hermosa y muy distingida y al igual que su hermana era una gran cazadora de oscuridad,su esposo era igual que ella,tenia el cabello corto y despeinado y lacio y rubio,ojos amielados o mas bien dorados,de tes palida era un hombre muy distingido como su esposa,y al igual que ella era un gran cazador de oscuridad,jace era un chico muy hermoso,tenia el mismo color de cabello que sus padres,tambien tenia su cabello corto pero quebrado como el de su madre,ojos amielados y dorados como los de su padre de tes muy atractivo,tenia puesto una blusa negra y un pantalon de mesclilla negro al igual que sus zapatos,tenia la misma edad de clear y de sus primos,el y clear nunca se han llevado bien desde que eran niños,se odiaban,poreso cuando clear fue a vivir una temporada con su familia,casi le da un infarto por el coraje,ya que el no la soportaba y vicibersa,poreso cuando llego asu casa se propuso a serle la vida imposible,y lo logro pero para el tambien era un infierno ya ella no le hacia caso al principio si pero despues ya no, ya que era una persona que no le importaba ya que decidio que su tiempo era mas importante que hacerle caso aun pobre loco como ella le decia,poreso la odiaba al igual que ella,desde ese momento empezo su guerra entre ambos,ya que ambos chicos siempre entenaban para ser el mejor cazador de oscuroidad poreso eran rivales al menos jace la consideraba asi, ya que ni siquiera claer le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer para ella era una persona inisistente y insignificante,lo cual le molestaba y le dolia,ya que el siempre queria ser el centro de atencion,los unicos que aveces le hacian caso eran sus primos de sangre,isabella,alexander y max,eran como su consetido pero aveces lo ignoraban cuando se ponia molesto e insoportable,sobretodo cuando veia que la atenccion era para genevive y no para el poreso mas la odiaba y detestaba,pero el no sabia cuanto habia sufrido ella asi que no tenia nada que decir el solamente sabia lo que tenia que saber pero no lo original lo que realmente le sucedia y le dolia a clear el nunca sabria lo que relamente le pasaba en su corazon de la ultima decendiente de los salvatore y la mas fuerte cazadora de oscuridad,nunca sabria la verdadera historia y el origen de genevivie elizabeth clear salvatore vonruerich,nunca...o al menos eso pensaba... y lo mas importante que eso lo uniria para siempre con ella,una verdad que ni el si quiera imaginaria...continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

5)EL ENTRENAMIENTO NO ENTRENAS NO PUEDES LOGRAR NADA.

pasaron las horas desde que la madre de jace les habia dicho de que se fueran ala sala de entrenamiento para que prepararan sus cosas,todos ya estaban listos ya habian acomodado sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones marysa antes de irse con su marido y su hermana para ver asu cuñado les habia dicho que pasaran asus respectivas habitacciones para que dejaran sus pertenencias y despues se fueran a entrenar,los cuales aceptaron,las habitaciones eran perfectas no habia mucho movilario por que era un instituto de entrenamiento,pero habia lo necesario,todos ya se habian hido hacia la sala de entrenamiento las cuales tenian muchos cuartos para que uno pudiera entrenar acompañado con todo el mundo que era la esplanada para visitantes y los otros cuartos eran para entrenar solo,era a tu preferencia,unos encojieron en la esplanada otros solos,jace y clear escojieron solos,asi que cada uno se preparo para entrenar independientemente,clear se dirijio aun mueble grande de acero el cual se encontraba en su interior muchisimas armas de todo tipo,pistolas,espadas,dagas,crusificos sagrados,dagas de combate,crusificos de protecion,crusificos de luz y de guia, agua bendita,arcos de acero y de madera solida,balas de todo tipo,etc,todo tipo de armas que se pudieran imaginar,fue agarrando cada arma,despues se dirjio a otro muble de acero el cual poseia solamente trajes de combate,eran de color negro,los cuales consistia un pantalon de mezclilla negro una blusa negra sin mangas,guantes negros,guantes ala mitad,botas de todo tipo de tacon,aguja,lacio,cuadrado,tacon pequeño otro grande,cinturones para portar armas cuchillos,crusificos,pistolas,otros eran para la espalda,para poner las espadas,y asi susecibamente,clear se puso el traje de combate y empezo a entrenar con todas las armas,hasta que escucho un golpe en la puerta,clear fue abrir para ver quien era,cuando la abrio su semblante cambio por uno abrurrido y indiferente,¿que haces aqui jace? le dijo de manera tranquila pero indiferente,ah pero que forma de recibir al dueño de este instituto ese esa dijo finjiendo sufrimento,clear solamente lo miro indiferente,¿que quieres?,vienes a molestarme,si asi eso vienes te vas a quedar con las ganas jace una ves te dijo que te vas por donde vinistes,por que no tengo tiempo para ti entendistes le dijo claer de manera seria y ala ves sin ningun interes,jace la miro por un moemnto,no no vengo a molestarte como tu dices simplemente vengo a ver si quieres que te allude a entrenar,yo ya acabe asi que te puedo alludar un poco clear,le dijo de manera tranquila,clear lo miro inespresiba y traquila,como si no le importara en lo mas minimo lo que el chico le hubiera dicho,no jace yo gracias le dijo de manera traquila,el cual solamente la miro inespresivo,esta bien como quieras dijo con idiferencia pero con traquilidad para despues irse,claer se volvio a meter ala sala de entrenamiento para seguir entrenando,despues acabo y se fue asu habitacion para ducharse,realmente habia entrenado mucho y todavia falta el entenamiento especial que su padrino y madrina y los padres de jace les hiban a dar,se termino de duchar y se fue a vestir se puso de nuevo el traje de combate el cual le lucia perfecto era muy hermoso y le quedaba ala perfecion con su largo y negro cabello ya que estaba recojido en una cola de coleta la cual le daba un aspecto amenasante,tenia los guantes ala mitad,despues de haberse terminado se fue asonde tenia que ir,llego ala misma sala de entrenamiento y ahi vio a todos reunidos,alec y isabella cuando la vieron le movieron la mano para se viniera con ellos asi que fue en donde se encontraban y empesaron aplaticar,su platica era de como hiba ser el entrenamiento,platicaron muchas horas,cuando jace se acerco a ellos,y bien que parejan van escojer les dijo de amnera tranquila,no sabemos,oye a poco es de parejas le dijo isabella con interes,si,ah valla,entonces quien sera mi pareja,dijo isabella con preucupacion,no lose izzy pero lo mas importante de este entrenamiento es que deves de consetrarte en el y no perder el tiempo en cosas que no son importantes,entiendes,ya que el entrenamiento es muy dificil,dijo jace de forma seria pero tranquila,ah no esntonces es my dificil le dijo isabella con preucupacion,el cual le hiba a responder pero una voz lo interrupio,bien muchachos ya estan listos,les dijo el papa de jace,el cual solamente guardo silencio,bien en este entrenamiento trata de individulismo y de union,el ser independientes consiste siempre en nuestra vida diaria como cazador de oscuridad pero tambien en equipo para que conoscamos a nuestros camaradas,y nos llevemos mejos asi que les voy a decir que pareja les va atocar de acuerdo,despues de esto se van adirijir con sus parejas hacia el salon de prubas de acuerdo en la cual se van a encontar con demonios de bajo rango asi que mucha suerte, les dijo shepen herondel,bien la primera pareja,es isabella y alexander lintgwood,los chicos se sonrieron,la segunda y unica pareja es jace y genevivive,los cuales ni se miraron,bien muhachos esas son sus parejas ahora que comiense su entrenamientorecuerden chicos si no entrenan duro jamas van a lograr nada,deacuerdo muchachos,asi que les deseo lo mejor,los cuatros entraron ala sala de entrenamiento para empezar su prueba de entrenamiento,continuara...


End file.
